


Binding

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t know how he let Cas talk him into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

Dean doesn’t know how he let Cas talk him into this. For that matter, he doesn’t know how _Cas_ knew about this. The guy’d been a virgin before they got together, and they sure as hell hadn’t done anything like this before.

But he’d suggested it, earnest like always, and Dean hadn’t been able to refuse him.

He knows Cas will let him up if he really can’t handle it, and in fact when he’d first tied his wrists to the bedposts Dean had felt a shrill of alarm along his nerves, his instincts screaming at him.

But Cas had smoothed a hand down his side and he’d relaxed.

So now he’s lying here, unable to move, while Cas does whatever he wants with him.

And “whatever he wants” is apparently being a fucking tease. Dean hadn’t been hard when this started, but he’s definitely hard now.

Cas had smoothed his fingers all across Dean’s skin, making him twitch, mapping the grain of his muscles and the cant of his bones. He’d followed them with his palms, running them everywhere but where Dean needed them.

He’d pinched his nipples and stroked his hips, but he’d pointedly stayed away from his cock, and Dean was about to go insane.

Now Cas is licking all over him, starting with his neck, nibbling at the pulse point, trailing down to lave at the hollow of his throat.

When his lips close over a nipple Dean whines and arches up, shocks going through him. Cas puts a hand on his face, and he quiets reluctantly.

Cas' tongue traces his ribs, then moves back up to his sternum and down to his navel. Dean can feel Cas’ breath on him, and he arches up.

“Cas, please!”

“What do you want, Dean?” He sounds as serious as always, but Dean can see the glint of sadistic humor in his eyes.

“Suck me, God, Cas, please!”

Cas frowns at him. “What have I told you about blasphemy?”

“I–”

But Cas has already moved on, bypassing his cock and nipping sharply at his thighs in punishment. Dean can’t do anything to stop it. He’s not the one in control here, Cas is. He’s powerless to do anything Cas doesn’t let him do.

That thought sends another rush of endorphins through him. He would never have thought himself capable of surrendering to someone like this; it seemed his whole life was spent rebelling against people (angels) telling him what to do.

But this is Cas, Cas, who saw him at his worst and loves him anyway, Cas, who remade him, Cas, who is about to kill him with thwarted desire.

Cas has moved down to lick behind his knees, and that shouldn’t be a turn-on, but it is.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice is ragged, wrecked, his nerves shot, hanging on the edge of pleasure so intense it’s practically pain.

Cas’ eyes soften, and he smiles slightly, then leans down to lave at Dean’s cock.

Dean arches up into him with a moan, as Cas closes his lips around the head. Cas pushes him back down, his hands like steel clamps on Dean’s hips. He massages the tip with his tongue for awhile, then moves down, hollowing his cheeks as he goes.

Dean writhes against him, trying to thrust, but he can’t. Even now, Cas is the one in control, the one who’s allowing him this. He wants to bury his hands in Cas’ hair, but his wrists are still tied.

Cas pulls off him, and licks a long stripe up Dean’s cock, and that’s it, he’s coming, arching so hard his spine protests.

As he recovers, Cas unties his wrists and Dean pulls him down to lie on top of him. Cas has been hard almost as long as Dean, but he’s been ignoring it.

Dean reaches down and takes hold of Cas’ cock. Cas throws his head back and Dean can’t resist a little payback. He leans in and bites Cas’ throat hard enough to leave a mark. Cas gasps and thrusts into his hand.

Dean twists his wrist on the upstroke, going slow and hard. Cas’ thrusts grow frantic and Dean speeds up, until Cas buries his head in Dean’s neck and sobs his name.

When he pulls away Dean stares at him for a long moment. “Cas…dude, that was…”

Cas smiles at him. “You needed it.”

And Dean supposes he did. He needed not to have to think about everything riding on his choices, needed to forget all the people he couldn’t save.

“Thanks,” he whispers, meaning much more.

Cas nods, understanding. He doesn’t say anything, but then he doesn’t need to.

Dean already knows.


End file.
